Mechanical Bosses
The Mechanical Bosses (The Twins, The Destroyer, and Skeletron Prime) are one of the less fought goals, yet are one of the more common goals for Post-Hardmode Terraria hardcores. Kill Count * Taka, Kyoger (Taka's Terraria #1) Destroyer Skeletron Prime * Overhill, Pixelar, Albinum (Terraria Jabcore #1) Destroyer * Psycho (Terraria NCICore) Destroyer * Wist, Soap, Klutz, Yoshi (Terraria One Life #1) Destroyer * Brady, Yoshi, Omegers (Terraria AriCore #1) Prime * Don (Sonicraft's Terraria HC #1) Destroyer Survivors * Will, Robert, Paul, Thomas, Eamon (Terraria Hardmode BRBeverage #1) * Lucca, Albinum (Lucca's HC Terraria #1) * TJ, Cirno (Teejcore Terraria #1) * Leaf, Eevee , Ice (Terraria NCICore) * Ozzy, Zartle (Terraria One Life #1) * Trixie, Ice (Kremscore No Escape) Destroyer * Kasser, Phantom (Kasser HC) * Astro, Creeper (Terraria Leah's HC #1) Two Mech Bosses at Once * Jack (Terraria AriCore #2) * Leah, August, Ruehl (Sonicraft's Terraria HC #1) Two of the three Mech Bosses Summoning Each of the Bosses' spawn items can either be crafted or dropped by any enemy in Hardmode if the corresponding boss has not been defeated (1/2500 chance), then used at night in order to summon them. The bosses can also appear at night with the corresponding messages: "You feel vibrations from deep below..." -- The Destroyer "The air is getting colder around you..." -- Skeletron Prime "This is going to be a terrible night..." -- The Twins Attacks The Destroyer The Destroyer is a worm type enemy, so it will charge the player and can go through blocks, it also cannot go too high due to it being affected by gravity. Unlike many other bosses, it will NOT despawn if the player moves offscreen. It fires it's lasers more frequently as it's health gets lower, making it more dangerous however, they cannot go through blocks, so making an arena will help protect you from these lasers. It's attacks are: -Charging the player, where it'll lunge towards the player at a high speed and attempt to deal damage using it's head and body. After enough damage is dealt, the body segment will break and a drone will spawn -Probes, these will spawn after enough damage is done to the body segments, as previously stated. -Firing lasers, using both it's Probes and body segments to fire piercing lasers that harm the player. They are solid and cannot go through solid blocks (the Probes themselves, however, can move through blocks). Skeletron Prime Skeletron Prime and it's 4 hands will attempt to kill the player, it'll chase after them and stay above them. It despawn if the players get to far like the other bosses however, unlike the other mechanical bosses, it will kill the player if it becomes daytime. (Unless if the players can get far away enough and make it despawn) It's attacks are: The Prime Laser, that will fire solid, piercing lasers at the player in an attempt to kill them, it is one of the four hands that prime has. The Prime Saw, that'll swing at the player in hopes of killing them. This weapon isn't solid, meaning it can go through blocks to attack the player. The Prime Cannon, that can fire bombs at the player in order to explode them. The bombs fired are solid and will only detonate when it hits solid ground. And finally, The Prime Vice, that will swing at the player whenever they try to run from Skeletron Prime. It, like the Prime Saw, is not solid and can go through solid blocks to kill the player. The Twins The Twins are two eye enemies that will try to stay on the left and right of the player, to keep them from running and to keep them in constant combat. It will despawn if it becomes day or the player gets too far from them. The attacks of Retinazer are: Rapidly firing solid, piercing lasers that will hurt players on contact, and dashing at the player to damage them. Once Retinazer gets down to 8000 health, it will fire lasers extremely fast in a last ditch effort to kill the player. The attacks of Spazmatism are: firing cursed fireballs, that upon contact will harm the player and give the cursed flames debuff that can only be removed by the nurse and dashing at the player to damage them. After Spazmatism gets to 9000 health, it will fire out cursed fire like a flamethrower in a last ditch effort to kill the player. Defeating the Mechanical Bosses Upon defeat, each of them will drop souls and hallowed bars to craft other weapons. After all 3 have been defeated, a message will be displayed stating "The jungle grows restless..." and Plantera Bulbs will grow in the jungle. Category:Goals